(a) Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is one type among flat or otherwise thin panel displays is the most widely used presently. Typically, it includes two spaced apart display panels that are glued together. Electric field generating electrodes are typically respectively provided on the spaced apart panels, for example pixel electrodes on a bottom one and an opposed common electrode on the top one with a liquid crystal layer (LCL) interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display device displays a desired image by controlled generation of electric fields through the liquid crystal layer (LCL). Control can be had by applying a voltage between the field generating electrodes. This determines rotational orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated field, and determines a degree of polarization applied to passing through incident light.
A technology of forming a cavity in the unit of a pixel, and filling the cavity with liquid crystal to implement a display has been developed as one way of forming the liquid crystal displays. This technology is a technology of manufacturing a display by forming a sacrificial layer with an organic material, forming a supporting member on the sacrificial layer, removing the sacrificial layer, and filling an empty space formed as a result of the removal of the sacrificial layer with liquid crystal through a liquid crystal injection hole. The latter is carried out instead of forming an upper panel on a lower panel and gluing them together.
In the mass production manufacturing process of forming the liquid crystal display device having the cavity, a light blocking member may need to be opened in a same region in which a thin film transistor (TFT) is formed so as to expose the TFT such that, after forming the thin film transistor, a repair of the thin film transistor (FT) may take place. However, the light blocking member or its equivalent may be damaged in a subsequent process, for example where an ashing takes place for forming an empty space by removing a sacrificial layer. If the light blocking member is damaged, the LCD device may fail to operate as desired.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.